A New Beginning to an Old Ending
by Nomandafan
Summary: a crossover A rewrite of A New Beginning to an Old Ending: the Book of Nomandia with an Inuyasha twist! Better than it sounds, includes all Inuyasha characters


Authoress' Notes: The only reason I decided to start on my fanfiction is because when I checked out my stats I had hits on my profile! I just felt touched someone came to visit my profile... Several times too! So I feel inspired so I decided to start on my stories. I was planning on starting in June at the beginning of summer break but well- here I am. Eh heh, my friend Donna thought Nathan's (the author of Book of Nomandia) was funny.. It is quite odd though...

Summary: (a crossover w/ A New Beginning to an Old Ending: the Book of Nomandia) A rewrite of the novel "A New Beginning to an Old Ending: the Book of Nomandia" by Nathan Washup.

Pairings: _Eh? O.O I don't think so... Any request? _(It would be nice if Book of Nomandia had its own category here)

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own "Inuyasha", Rumiko Takashi does. And I Do Not Own "Book of Nomandia", Nathan Washup does.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Elements - Part 1**

* * *

A small tan skinned boy toiled and labored himself with the task of dragging a sword behind that was easily his match in size and weight, but regardless of this fact he without complaint continued forward across the colorless, shapeless wastelands that he had been traveling for an immeasurable amount of time. His eyes never blinked or changed direction from the goal that he was someday to reach. Time was not a factor for him. There was no pain, there was no hunger, and there was no sleep. There was only his objective and nothing here could stop him. The boy's journey was halted as he studied what was rarity to the surroundings. Things that he knew did not belong here... were her. One was creatures of dark shadows that reached from what appeared to be horizon to horizon. And the other was a boy much smaller than himself with messy auburn hair that pulled into a small ponytail that was head together by a girly bow and large curious forest green eyes. The boy shrugged, the latter of the two was not an immediate threat to him... nor were the shadow beasts. 

The boy noted that the shadow creatures appeared to be searching for something, but there was to be nothing here in this place except he and... The overhead skies began to change. It had begun. There should have been more time though. Storm clouds began to gather, winds began to blow from all directions, and stellar lights darted in the clouds. The boy stood inanimate as this place that had never experienced such an occurence changed before his very eyes. The other boy with green eyes shrieked in panic as the weather took on a drastic change. It was not as if he never experienced or seen a storm before, it was just the fact that things were happening so suddenly and he couldn't recall ever experiencing a storm in this place before... where ever it was. These shadowy forms darted from here to there in random patterns of search of," me."

"If you want me, there is no need to look any further," before the tan skinned boy could finish his words, the beasts of shadow were upon him, whipping past him faster than anything that he had ever experienced. The green eyed boy tried to keep up with their swift movements with his young demon eyes but could not, the youth immediately became dizzy from it all. The inexperienced boy fell onto his stomach with defeat, revealing a puffy tail attached to his bottom. From his count, the tan skinned boy found that there were at least nine of these creatures that now surrounded him and the other boy, who was already down for the count from just trying to see the creatures. The tan skinned didn't care much for the other youth due to the fact that he was apart of mission.

The shadow creatures remained as flat shadows against the ground, still with no definitive shape of anything recgonizable to him. The youth had still not moved an inch from were he had stopped. His eyes still never veered away from his ultimate goal until the shadows began to rise from the rock hard soil. Though these creatures were composed of pitch blackness, their mouths cared glistening silver teeth. Where there had been no limbs, arms manifested. At the ends of these arms were nails that matched those horrid teeth. Every motion that the beast made was absorbed by the child, though he still did not move from his footing. He never let his eyes deviate from the direction of his destination. Suddenly they began to swirl around the two boys. With each pass, the creatures dared to draw closer to them as though they were sizing them up for an attack.

'I don't have time for this, so let me make it easy for you,' the tan skinned boy thought and dropped his weapon to the ground. As soon as he released his grip on the sword that he had been draggin for so long behind him, the creatures availed with an all out banshee attack. Razor sharp claws slashed into the little boy from every direction leaving gaping gashed where ever he was touched by the creatures. The other child seemed to be out of the shadow creatures' reach for moment, but he tan skinned boy instantly realized the beasts were purposely not attacking the other boy. Still neither of the two little boys moved from where they were; one of them could not and the other would not. The shadows were angered by their victim's lack of reaction and attacked ever more mercilessly than before. They slowed their swirling pace and began to bite and rip away chucks of the little boy's already bloodied body. The creatures paid the green eyed boy no mind as they pummeled the other child as though someone his size could ever pose a threat to their master.

Finally, the boy stumbled backwards, then forward again and then fell face first into the rock solid ground. The shadow creatures hovered above the motionless body then slowly moved away as the last of his blood stained the ground. The green eyed child snapped back into reality when the tan skinned boy's body dropped to the ground with a thud. He screamed and ran, hiding behind a small boulder a feet away as if the shadow creatures did not see him. "Make sure it is dead" one creature ordered to the rest. "Our master would not be as merciful to us as we were to this creature if it were move again." With those words, one of the creatures moved back to the body and with flames drawn up from hell itself, incinerated most of what was left of the corpse.

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Okay I'm tired... This is harder than I thought it would be... Sheesh, I guess this fanfic will challenging... I hate challenges but oh well. Its kind of fun.. Grr... I hate fun too. (Just kidding) I promise future chapters will be better and much longer than this chapter is... So reviews, flames, critism, requests, questions... I love them all and they are welcome. All you have to do is click that button that says go or whatever it says... YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!! Heh heh, I'm not joking about those flames either. I'll use them to roast my smores. 

HAPPY FINALS EVERYONE!!!

-Nomandafan


End file.
